


Grizz's Coming Out

by evejane75



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evejane75/pseuds/evejane75
Summary: Grizz finally feels comfortable enough to come out to his friends.





	Grizz's Coming Out

“So Luke remember when you said “She sees in me who I can be, not just the dude I think I am. When someone sees you like that, you want them looking at you forever”?” Grizz asks nervously, his eyes shifting across the room, Luke, Allie, Sam, Becca (+Eden) and Bean are all sitting around listening, only Sam and Becca knowing why they had been called to the lounge. Luke nods his head, looking curious.  
“When you said that it got me wanting that for myself, which in all honesty I didn’t think that I was going to get until I left this place. But now, knowing we won’t be home for a long while. I wanted to have that here. I’ve wanted that with someone I’d been wanting it with since freshman year, who I was too nervous to ever even try and talk to. So when you said that, something inside me snapped, and I went after it, went after my happiness for the first time.” Grizz pauses collecting his thoughts and looking around the room to some confused faces.

“Remember when I told you that I planned on never speaking to any of you again after high school?” a nod from Luke, the others going along although not knowing exactly what was happening.  
“That was because I’d planned on being a thousand miles from here before I’d come out and even consider being with a guy.” Taking a shaky breath Grizz avoids everyone's eyes but Sam’s.  
Luke clears his throat, walking over to Grizz he places his hand on his shoulder making Grizz look up at him.  
“Dude, I'm so glad you felt comfortable enough to tell us, I’m sorry if at any stage I ever made you think that you couldn’t tell us” there's a murmur of agreements from the room, all smiling and visually showing that they supported Grizz.

“Wait, dude, since Freshman year you've liked someone? Do we know them? Did you make a move yet? Are you going to?” The questions start firing from Luke, the others looking curious for the answer too. Allie tells Luke to shut up and let Grizz breathe before Grizz looks over briefly to Sam, who has just finished being told what Luke was saying, Sam briefly flashes a smile that says ‘go ahead’  
“Freshman yeah, It’s been a while. And to answer your questions yes you know him, yes I’ve made a move” Allie looks curious, looking as if to try and think of who it could be. Flicking his eyes over Grizz see Sam’s face blushing and Becca subtly nudging him.  
“Who who who?” Bean asks, laughing Grizz tell her she sounds like an owl before walking over to Sam, who moves over so he can sit next to him. All eyes on Grizz now as he takes Sam’s hand and looks at him with a nervous smile before looking back at everyone. Seeing smiles all round and Luke looking smug.  
“You know, I always thought you had a thing for Becca since you’d always zone off looking in her direction, but turns out, it was her best friend that you ad it deep for, congrats man pretty sure you’ve scored well.”

Sam leans into Grizz a little bit and he looks over at him to see him blushing again, Grizz is pretty Sam’s face is matching his own night now. Sam smiles at him as he hears from behind Sam, Becca telling him to ‘just kiss him already’. He does just that and gently takes his face in one hand and kiss him. Nothing too PDA like but just enough for him to know that he’s stuck with him, now, and for the others to see how serious he is about Sam.


End file.
